


Sundew

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Carnivorous Plants, Chapel, Demon Ghouls, Earth, Gardener Earth, Ghouls are not human, Gore, Hobbies, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Horror, Plants, Satan - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Slight horror, Sweet, Venus Flytrap - Freeform, sermon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: What Earth gets up to in his spare time is something everyone loves. Raising and caring for the plants of his element he finds comfort and solace in raising them from the ground and caring for them himself. When he gets a little too adventurous with his creations, things begin to go wrong.





	Sundew

Ghouls had very little time to themselves with the constant practices and sermons which they also had to attend. At least for Air the sermons meant he could practice his instrument, the rest of the pack of ghouls spent most of the sermon sat in the front pew of the chapel, forced to sit and listen to the Papa’s ramblings. Ghouls were creatures with small attention spans for things that did not interest them, and so it lead to mischief making among the younger creatures, tails taping at one another and long pointed tongues being stuck out from underneath their masks. Papa was quick to glare at them most of the time but ignored their mischief so long as they did not distract from the sermon too much. Water and Fire were the usual culprits, but Earth sometimes decided to test his own limits and begin a poking game with his spade shaped tail. After mass they were left to their own devices but were warned, as usual, to leave the poor sisters alone. Aether and Fire often sought the company of the sisters, but soon stopped visiting when the wrath of Papa threatened their long looping tails and curling horns. 

Earth was the first to escape from his group of brothers after the mass and strode through the halls to reach his small room. The ghouls were not picky demonic creatures, having been summoned from the constant war zone of hell to assist the chosen ones in delivering souls to Satan, so a small space to call his own was more than enough for Earth. He had a small project in mind as he entered his room, pulling his mask free to reveal a pale face and mouth full of pointed teeth. The small sized ghoul reached up and scratched at the bed of his dark coloured, curled horns on his forehead and stretched his jaw, pointed tongue lolling out as he cracked his back and changed out of the ceremonial robes of the ghouls. The room shone with sunlight and Earth smiled soaking in the rays as he walked over to his small windowsill.

The room was covered in greenery. Overactive ivy cascaded down the walls from its ceiling pot and small shrubs and bonsai trees grew lush in the shaded area of his desk. His favourite creations of the human’s earth, however, was the carnivorous species of plants. A huge pitcher plant quivered as he ran a black clawed hand down the red speckled flesh and over the lip of the largest pitcher. The red ribbed lip was slick with a waxy substance and Earth tittered in glee before retrieving his spray bottle and spraying the humidity loving plant. He opened the window to let the summer bugs into their deaths inside the sickly sweet smelling pitcher’s digestive fluid. A large venus flytrap lay poised by the pitcher, great traps hung open, great hairs sensitive to the smallest of movement over them. Earth gleefully pulled a jar from under the desk and undid the top, large tweezers poised to grab one of the frogs from the container. He and Water had gone out in the night to catch them as they tried to spawn. 

Grabbing one of the creatures he apologised before placing it in on of the large traps. The trap closed in milliseconds as the frog clumsily moved and Earth apologised as he fed the remainder of the creatures to the other traps and placed a large locust in the pitcher. The feast would last the plants months. A final misting had him content. The life of the creatures caught in the plants thrummed away slowly over the hours and Earth apologised once more before placing his mask over his devilish face and heading out into the grounds with a notebook and plant pot tucked under his arm as the sun set and the chapel grew quiet with the confessional taking place. He still didn’t understand why humans went to get their sins encouraged by the Satanist pope, but it meant the grounds were quiet. The Earth Ghoul paused by Air’s room for a second before heading out, shaking his head, his shoes tapping against the cobbles.

The small gardens of the chapel were quiet as Earth wandered through, flicking through his notebook full of various notes, diagrams and drawings of earthly plants. Deciding what to create was the hardest part. He had seen many plants in books and on the small television Papa had allowed them in the recreational room. After a few moments contemplating, he span towards the small wooded area of the compound and placed his notebook in his plant pot. Testing the extent of his influence on the earth would be an interesting investigation. 

Reaching a clearing the Earth Ghoul placed down his pot before flicking open his notebook to the pages where he had images of his carnivorous plants stored. He’d taken them on Aether’s old camera and clipped them in with purple paperclips. He tugged free his mask and carefully stored it away in the plant pot. Pulling the one of the venus flytrap pictures free he focused on the image before pulling off his gloves and pressing his hands deep into the soft soil by a small trickle of a stream. He felt something slimy pass by his hand but focused on the thrum of energy around him, the pulsating life force that balanced the earth. Drawing a breath in he focused his energy into his hands, conjuring an image of a massive venus flytrap into his mind. The ghoul’s eyes burned acid green as a small sprout sprung from the earth and uncurled. The grass beneath Earth’s feet turned brown and black as he drew the energies from the surrounding plant life to give birth to his creation.

Birds screamed from a tree as it dried and curled, the life sapped from it as the flytrap continued to grow, the traps swelling to metres in length, long teeth like extensions snapping wildly as the base of the plant swelled. Earth watched in awe as plants shrivelled and died around him and the monstrous hell plant grew. The flytrap groaned and ceased growing as Earth drew his hands from the soil. The plant opened its maw like traps and twitched before grumbling and sitting silently. Earth approached it warily before placing a clawed hand underneath one massive trap and smiling, his sharp teeth on display. His spade ended tail flicked out of his trousers and curled around his leg in curiosity. A sharp scream made his ears ring and the ghoul turned, face swirling with fear into a more hellish looking creature. A sister was stood by the clearing, a bucket of fresh water clutched near her. Earth felt his void of a heart drop into his stomach as he realised his lack of mask. 

The fear in the Sister’s face was evident as she clutched at her robes and screamed again as Earth opened his mouth to say something and revealed his jaw full of sharp teeth. Panic set over him, he would be punished for this, for revealing the true nature of the ghouls to someone, so he did what he could and turned to face the terrified woman. Bright green eyes glowed in the dusk and Earth reached a clawed hand out to the woman hissing dark words. The flytrap rumbled next to him before opening its great traps and snapping forwards. The woman wailed and dropped her bucket of water before the plant caught her skirt. The fangs of the trap tore into her legs as the plant pulled her back towards the other thrashing traps. She screamed and clawed at the dirt, manicured finger nails cracking against rocks. The plant groaned as it stretched and drew her closer before slamming down another trap onto of her. The trap crunched as it closer around her, the screaming muffled inside the green flesh. Earth looked away as the plant grumbled in contentment. 

A petrified face pressed into the wall of the trap as it squeezed tighter around the woman and Earth flinched looking away, his tail drooping and his eyes slowly bled back to their normal colour. Bones cracked beneath the pressure of the fleshy prison and the woman whimpered a final wheeze before going still, the digestive juices causing her body to float. Earth grabbed his plant pot and closed his eyes as he ran from the sight. He didn’t make it much passed the clearing before he ran into someone. Air towered above him, mask in place, stoic as ever. The elder ghoul tilted his head, the mask eeiry, and Earth remembered his own mask was still not over his face. He sniffled for a moment, looking into his decorated plant pot before dropping the terracotta and wrapping his arms around Air. 

The taller ghoul was stunned for a moment and placed his hands on Earth’s shoulders to move him away until he heard the sniffling. He looked down at the small Earth ghoul and sighed before raising his own mask and seating them down in the meadow grass.  
“What happened?” Air’s voice was always soft and Earth held on tighter, his tail flicking against the long grass as he drew in deep breaths through sobs.  
“I let… I let a woman see me, and I couldn’t… I didn’t… I didn’t even collect her soul, I left her in the plant.” Earth looked up at Air, his face flushed and puffy. 

The elder ghoul nodded, patting his back, long pianist fingers tapping a rhythm into his spine.  
“You did the right thing…We are not allowed to show our faces.” Air gently reached for Earth’s plant pot and mask and held it out to the small ghoul. “I will speak with Papa... and explain.” Earth nodded and took the mask with shaking hands. Air gently ruffled his hair and smiled with rows of pointed teeth, shaggy hair flying with the breeze.  
“Thank you, Air. I just…” He perked up, his tail curling in circles, “What do I do with the plant? We need to corner it off or something. It might…eat more people…” Air looked down at him with wide eyes. They both swallowed simultaneously. There was no escaping the trouble they were in.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny lovable earth needs more love. Also I can't help but squeeze Air and Earth in together. I love em. Tall and smol boys. ANYWAY. I hope this gave everyone some squishy feels. I might write some more of these little ghoul life fics if people enjoy. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
